Married life/Cruella De Vil
Here's how married life goes and the introductions of Cruella De Vil starts in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians. (A few months later, they all settle down at a nice flat just near the park.) Pongo: (narrating) For the first six months or so… we lived in a small house near the park. A modest little place, but just right for two couples who were just starting out. (Pongo and Perdita are resting their heads on the windowsill. Perdita sighs lovingly until Pongo wakes up to ask a question to her.) Pongo: (concerned) Perdita, darling, are you all right? Perdita: Oh, of course, dear. After all, dogs were having puppies long before our time." (She licks Pongo on the face to reassure him, as a smile runs across his face.) Brian: They're reminding me when the first time I saw you and the kids, and got married. Sylveon: Yes indeed. kiss, but there was a boom noise that hurt their ears Brian: Ah! Sylveon: Ow! shows Master Shake practicing an electric guitar Master Shake: Sorry, just a little feedback! it Pongo: narrating Oh, yeah, Shake is trying to be like my pet Roger, by using the electric guitar but... (chuckles) let's just say that he has terrible ideas of coming up with songs. Master Shake: the electric guitar :Any kind of guy you want, girl :That's the guy I'll be :Turn myself upside down :Yes I will, yes I will :But unfortunately :This song is so terrible. :It's so terrible! Roger Smith: I don't think shouting and screaming are gonna help it. Master Shake: Yeah but dude, I can't come up with a good lyrics. Unlike the human Roger. (Just then, the Nanny comes with a platter with cupcakes, a tea pot, and tea cups on it.) Pongo: (narrating) Oh, that's Nanny, a wonderful cook and housekeeper. (Nanny sets the platter down on the coffee table, as one of Anita's notes falls on the floor.) She's such a kind, understanding soul. (Nanny, realizing her mistake, gets down on all fours and retrieves the note.) You know, at times she seems almost canine. Anita: Roger, dear, tea time. Tea time! (As Roger plays the song on the piano, Nanny uses a broomstick and taps the handle on the ceiling to get Roger's attention.) Roger: (singing) Be down in a minute. (Nanny leaves, just as Roger comes out of his study, scatting and whistling to the lyrics of the song.) Do you like my new song? Anita: (scatting as well) Such clever lyrics. Roger: (chuckles) Melody first, my dear. And then, the lyrics, hmm? (Roger and Anita rub noses and share a good laugh.) Master Shake: You see, guys! This is exactly what I'm talking about! Pazu: Shake, why don't you just try to think of something really exciting, and maybe you can get a good lyrics. Master Shake: Uh, I guess you're right. (As Pongo and Perdita rest their heads on the windowsill, they hear a car coming.) Joe: Hey what's that? Cleveland: Sounds like a car horn. Perdita: (scared) Oh, Pongo... it’s her. Brian: Who's "her"? Perdita: It's that devil woman. Lucy Heartfilia: Devil woman? What devil woman? (The car, a red-colored Alvis Speed 20 SD Standard Coupe-like model with headlights and bumpers that resemble a scowling face, rockets down the street, blaring its horn, and scares a flock of pigeons while turning a sharp left. Perdita runs away to hide, but Pongo sits there, boldly. The car comes to a sharp, complete stop by their flat.) Roger: Oh, must be Cruella, your dearly devoted old schoolmate. Cruella de Vil. (gets an idea) That's it! (starts singing) :Cruella De Vil, :Cruella De Vil, :If she doesn't scare you, :No evil thing will... Anita: Oh, Roger. Roger: To see her is to, :Take a sudden... his finger up on Anita's back chill! Anita: Ohh! Roger: Cruella, Cruella... :She's like a spider waiting, :For the kill... (The silhouette of Cruella walks up to the front door.) Anita: Roger, she’ll hear you! Roger: Look out for Cruella De Vil! (Roger slips back in his study and plays an instrumental version of the opening lyrics on the piano loudly as he stomps his foot.) Rick: Hey guys, I'm starting to like this song already. Morty: Yeah, me too. It's pretty catchy. Anita: Let her in, Nanny. (Cruella bursts through the front door on cue, bumping Nanny against the door without knowing it.) Cruella De Vil: (loudly) Anita, darling! (She arrives in the living room.) Anita: How are you? Cruella De Vil: "Miserable as usual. Perfectly wretched! (Pongo backs away from her, as Cruella's cigarette smoke fouls up the living room, forcing Anita to plug her nose and ruining Pongo's vision.) Where are they? Where are they? blows the smoke from his nose Roger Smith: She knows how to smoke a living room. Quagmire: You can say that again. Indigo Zap: She reminds me of Principal Cinch. Cruella De Vil: For heaven sakes, where are they? Anita: Who, Cruella? Cruella De Vil: The puppies! The puppies. Lois: Puppies? This is what it's all about? (Roger blares the melody on his trumpet, loudly.) Cruella De Vil: No time for games. Where are the little brutes? (Pongo angrily watches her from behind the loveseat.) Anita: It'll be at least three weeks. No rushing these things. Cruella De Vil: Anita, you’re such a wit. Here, dog, here. Here, dog. (Pongo, having backed into a corner, growls angrily at her.) Flareon: She's already creeping me out. Jolteon: Should I shock her? Vaporeon: Yeah, definitely shock her. Umbreon: No you idiot, not here! Anita: Cruella, isn't that a new fur coat? (Pongo retreats by hiding behind the couch.) Cruella De Vil: My only true love, darling. I live for furs. I worship furs! Hen: She wears furs for a coat? Wendy Marvell: That must be some messed-up woman. Cruella De Vil: Is there a woman in this wretched world who doesn't? (Roger finishes the melody as he plays it loudly on a trombone, amusing Pongo.) Wubbzy: Wow, wow, wow! I like the sound of that song! Anita: Oh, I'd like a nice fur, but there are many other things... Cruella de Vil: Sweet, simple Anita. I know, I know! This horrid little house is your dream castle... (She walks over to the coffee table and rudely sticks her cigarette in one of the cupcakes, ruining the frosting.) And poor Roger is your bold and fearless Sir Galahad! (bursts out laughing) Anita: Oh, Cruella... Cruella de Vil: Then, of course, you have your little spotted friends. (She breathes some cigarette smoke that encircles a portrait of Pongo and Perdita.) Oh, yes, I must say, such perfectly beautiful coats. Smolder: (to herself) They're not really coats. Anita: Won't you have some tea? Cruella de Vil: I've got to run. Let me know when the puppies arrive. (Pongo watches her leave from behind the couch.) You will, won't you, dear? Anita: Yes, Cruella. Cruella de Vil: Don't forget, it's a promise. See you in three weeks. Cheerio, darling. (She shuts the door behind her and leaves for home.) Anita: (exhausted) Ohh! Jaune Tom: (as the general in his way) Blast! I really hate that woman. (Roger returns from the study and imitates Cruella.) Roger: At first you think, :Cruella is the devil. :But after time has worn, :Away the shock... (Anita looks at him, annoyed, while an amused Pongo and our heroes watch him sing.) :You come to realize, :You've seen her kind of eyes, :Watching you from underneath, :A rock! Master Shake: Hey, I'm starting to like this song too! his guitar and starts joining in Anita: You're no help. (Roger dances with Anita and Pongo barks and prances around them playfully.) Roger: This vampire bat, :This inhuman beast, :She ought to be locked up, :And never released, :The world was such, :A wholesome place until, :Cruella, Cruella De Vil! (Roger and Anita embrace as they rub each other's noses.) Anita: (playfully) Roger, you are an idiot! Master Shake: Okay guys, I'm starting to come up with good lyrics for my song! Pazu: Great! Brian: But what about Perdita? (Pongo goes to the kitchen and sees Perdita hiding under the stove.) Pongo: (concerned) Perdy? Perdita: (worried) That witch. That devil woman. She wants our puppies. That's all she’s after. Pongo: (consoling her) Don’t worry, Perdy. They’re on to her. Nothing’s going to happen to our puppies. Perdita: (worried) But, what does she want with them? She can't possibly love them. Oh, Pongo. I was so happy at first, but now I... (tearing up) Oh, I... I wish we weren’t having any. (She sobs as Pongo licks her on the cheek, feeling worried.) Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series